


The Last Protector

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anger, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Fenn is the last of the Protectors and the last of his clan.





	The Last Protector

My name is Fenn Rau.  I am the last Protector.

My vode - my  _ aliit _ \- are dead by the hand of Clan Saxon.  I want revenge. I want it so badly I can  _ taste _ it.  I want nothing more than Gar Saxon’s head on a shabla pike.  What would that accomplish now, though? Getting myself killed to gain the deaths of a handful of his soldiers?  No, I have to stay alive. Whatever that means, for now. I can mourn them, grieve them, and then, I can begin to plan my next steps.  

I swore to protect Ezra and Sabine, and by extension, their family.  Sabine… as much as I wanted to hate her for following Death Watch, I understand her better now.  She reminds me of my vode - Ruusaan especially. Manda, they would have been a pair of troublemakers.  

I can’t think of anything without remembering them, stars help me.  I know they aren’t gone, but I miss them with every beat of my heart; I thought I would have lost enough vode by now that it would hurt less, but it still hurts as much as the first time.  I swore to remember and avenge them, but it isn’t enough. I’ve always had my clan, my fellow Protectors, and now… I am the last. 

So until I complete my oath and finally march on to rejoin my clan, I will carry their names in my heart, and I will avenge our losses - against the traitors and the Empire.  Maybe that will be enough to let me rest.


End file.
